


Just Might Find 11

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [15]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Kink, Knife Play, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-07
Updated: 2005-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill takes Sean back to knifework territory for the first time in a long time.  And for the first time in two years, Sean manages to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Might Find 11

Bill had Sean blow him slowly Thursday morning; he wanted to be relaxed and able to concentrate on the scene he'd been planning ever since he and Sean had their discussion about knife play.

Now, breakfast is over and he smiles down at Sean as Sean licks the last of the butter and toast crumbs from Bill's fingers. "How are you feeling this morning, boy?"

"Feeling great, sir," Sean says, sliding his tongue over his lips. "Is there anything sir wants right now?"

"I want to know how you'd feel about some knife play," Bill says, resting a hand on Sean's shoulder. "Bearing in mind the restrictions we discussed earlier: no actual bloodplay."

"A little nervous," Sean has to admit, "but overall good. I'm not going to get more ready by waiting; I've figured that much out."

"True enough," Bill says. "Just let me know if you need to call a halt to it. Don't even worry about safewords; if you say stop, I'll stop." He leans down, pulling Sean toward him until Sean's close enough to kiss. "Mine," he says, just before he kisses Sean thoroughly.

"Mmmm," Sean says, agreeing with the _mine_ and kissing back. He's got a nervous twist in his gut, but this is going to be all right -- Bill knows what he's doing and he's not going to put Sean in over his head. _You've safeworded out of knife scenes that scared you before. If it gets to that point, you can do it again._

"There's a black leather case in the bottom right drawer of the dresser," Bill says, pulling back from the kiss. "Get it and my small bag, and come with me."

Once Sean's gathered the bag and the case, Bill takes up the leash and leads Sean two floors down to the room he booked earlier that morning. It's not a terribly ominous room, nor is it as cold and spartan as the rooms he used for some of their earlier scenes. Instead it's got a gentleman's club look to it, with dark wood and green leather everywhere. The furniture, however, is pure dungeon; there's a padded bondage table, a cross, a sling and a spanking bench along with the usual large bed and racks of equipment.

_Nice_, Sean thinks. His dick agrees with the sentiment; he's hard already, not sure what they're going to do here, but certain he'll like it. "Where do you want me, sir?" he asks.

"On the bed for now," Bill says, taking the case from Sean. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed and sits down. "Right now I just want to show you some of the collection."

"The collection?" Sean's still more curious than nervous. He sits down next to Bill, then scoots back some and stretches out on his side. It feels more like he's waiting on orders that way.

"Some of the collection," Bill says with a grin, reaching out to rest his hand on Sean's leg for a moment. "I've got a lot more than these." He opens the case and considers the contents before pulling out a knife with a small curved blade. "What do you think?"

Thought gets trapped somewhere between lips and cock, maybe in the dizzying twist of Sean's gut. "It's nice," he says softly. "It's not like anything I've used."

"If I really want to freak someone out," Bill says with a slight smirk, "I tell them these are hunting knives." He pulls another out, this one longer with a black blade. "What really cracks me up is that the guy named them after the X-Men. That one's the Nightcrawler, this one's the Sentinal."

Sean chuckles. "I'm not nearly familiar enough with the X-Men, though my daughters are. I like this one, though." He reaches out and strokes a finger down the second knife's handle. "This one's a little more familiar."

"You've probably seen these, too," Bill says, pulling out a plain folding knife. He flips the blade out and hands it over to Sean. "And then there's this one, which is showy but a little impractical."

"Think that depends on what sort of practical use you're putting it to, sir," Sean says, grinning even more now. The first knife's very much like one Sean's used in scenes himself, and the second one -- the second one's just gorgeous, pearl-handled, symmetrical, beautiful all around.

"Indeed," Bill says with a grin, looking at the collection of knives. "I could use any of them if I were going to cut you." He pauses and then pulls out a big military dagger. "But cutting you isn't what I had in mind."

This one makes Sean swallow hard; it's very much like the knife he was using with Viggo in the scene that went bad. But the materials are different, the blade's a different color, and the handle's a vaguely different shape. _You can do this_, Sean tells himself. _Whatever it is we're going to do._

"What did you have in mind, sir?" Sean asks.

After putting all the other knives back into the case, Bill pulls the sheath off the big military knife. He then fits a different sheath to it, one that fits snugly on the blade and doesn't get in the way of the hilt at all. "Over on the spanking bench, boy," he says, the relaxed tone of earlier gone.

Sean grins, flushing lightly, and climbs up on the spanking bench, straddling it. He's careful as he sets himself down, cock and balls tucked up neatly, stomach pressing his cock against leather, and he could practically purr, he feels that good. He doesn't need to know what's going to happen; he trusts Bill, and he knows it's going to _work_.

The hilt of the knife is clean, but Bill wipes it down with alcohol anyway. Stopping to grab a tub of thick lube out of his bag, Bill walks over to the bench. "Do you want to get back to a place where you can be cut?" he asks, resting a hand on Sean's back. "Not now, but eventually?"

"Yes, sir," Sean murmurs. "I'd like that very much." Bill's hand feels good, warm and reassuring, and Sean arches a little, rubbing up against it.

"All right," Bill says, lubing up the knife hilt. "I'll tell you how this works. This time you get this," he taps the end of the hilt against Sean's hole, "without me once using the blade. Next time, I'll scratch you with it. After that, you'll have to bleed for me before you get it."

He pushes the hilt into Sean slowly but steadily, knowing that it hurts, but also know that it's the kind of hurt a boy like Sean loves.

"Oh--" Sean whimpers, curls his hands into fists as his body opens for the knife hilt. Rigid, unyielding, it _does_ hurt, but it's good -- _Christ_ but it's good -- and getting this from Bill again would be worth begging for. Worth getting scratched for. Worth bleeding for, _God_, and for the first time in two years he's sure he can do it.

"Good?" Bill asks once the hilt is buried in Sean's ass. "Although with a slut like you, don't know why I have to ask," he adds, beginning to fuck Sean with long, slow thrusts of the knife.

Another whimper. "Please -- yes -- slut -- _your_ slut, please, feels so good, sir, fucking love this!"

"There are bigger knives," Bill says, keeping the same rhythm. "Knives with bigger, thicker handles." He's settled in now; he could keep this up all afternoon if he wanted to. "And other things with no give to them, things that just force you to take it." He'd like to do a cop scene with Sean, bend him over a table and fuck him with a night stick.

"Force me," Sean blurts out, rocking back against the hilt, "you could, oh God, so fucking good, sir." This is where he wants to be, under Bill, far enough down that he'd take anything, that there'd be nothing he'd say no to, nothing he wouldn't try to give.

"I could alternate," Bill says, his voice going cruel. "Fuck you with something like this and then fuck you with my cock. Go back to this and then bring a guy in to fuck you. What's the longest amount of time you've spent being fucked, slut? How long to you _think_ you can take it?"

"I don't know," Sean pants, "don't know, sir, oh fuck, Christ, a few hours, never taken it for more than a few hours." And that was years ago. Decades. What would that be like now, after all this time? What would that be like here, doing that for Bill? _So fucking good, that's how, because he's right about you. You're such a fucking slut, Bean. Such a fucking whore._

"I think we should find out," Bill says, keeping the same steady pace as he continues to fuck Sean with the knife. "I think that once I have a collar locked on your throat, I should get a hold of some friends of mine and some toys and see how much you can take before you beg us to stop."

"As much as you need me to," Sean breathes. "Please, sir, God, please use your slut, please -- anything you want, take it from me, _please_."

_I could cut him now,_ Bill thinks. _He'd let me and beg for more._ In spite of the things he says about how being a top means that you get what you want, he knows that being a top means that you have a responsibility to your sub. _I could cut him now, sure, but then he'd never trust me again._

Of course, there are other things he can do to Sean.

"Up," he says, pulling the knife's hilt away. "Over to the sling, come on." He extends an arm in case Sean needs help.

Sean takes the arm gratefully. He's far more mentally and emotionally worked up than physically -- he's not really in any danger of falling down -- but this repeated sense of connection is one of the things he likes most about being Bill's boy, and he's not going to turn down a chance at it when it's offered.

Bill gets Sean in the sling and then trips the switch that pulls it up. "Got you right where I want you, boy," he says, leaning forward and biting Sean hard on the thigh. He's not sure any more where this scene is going, but he trusts his own instincts and knows that Sean does too.

Sean hisses, jerks at the bite, but it's a good reaction. He doesn't know where they're headed, either, but part of what makes a good scene is a dom who's not afraid to lead and a sub who's not afraid to follow. The last thing Sean's feeling right now is afraid; now he's just hungry for it. For everything. And that feels _so_ damned good. "Want to be here, sir," he says.

"I know, boy," Bill says, teasing Sean's hole with light fingers. "What else do you want, hmmm? What do you need?"

"You," Sean whispers. "Christ, I want your cock in me so badly, sir -- please -- take me?"

It wasn't what Bill was expecting, but the moment Sean says it, he knows that he's going to give Sean what he wants. After all, it's quite suddenly what Bill wants too. "Yeah," he says, lowering the sling a little. It only takes seconds to get the condom out of his pocket and on, and then he's pushing into Sean, as far in as he can. He goes still, buried inside Sean. "That's it, boy," he murmurs. "You've got it."

Sean groans out loud, and if he had the leverage to reach for Bill, to pull him closer, he'd do it. "Fuck, sir, feels so fucking good," he pants.

"That's what I want," Bill says, grabbing Sean's hips and pulling him close, letting the sling do most of the work. "I want you to lie there and fucking feel it. Think about what it would be like if you were bleeding from half a dozen cuts."

Another groan, and bloody hell, Sean feels so _full_. It's not hard to imagine what it'd be like bleeding this way, not hard to picture red lines across his chest and the way it'd feel if Bill's tongue were dragging across them, the way he'd taste with Sean's blood smeared over his lips. "Christ, sir, please, oh God, want that so much...!"

"You'll get it," Bill says, his breathing harsh. "I'll fucking slice you open and watch you bleed for me." The idea of it, the thought of watching one of his beautiful knives move over and through Sean's skin is intoxicating, and Bill finds himself fucking Sean even harder.

"_Fuck_ \-- sir -- close," Sean pants. He tightens up his muscles around Bill's cock, trying to hold back. "Christ, you feel so fucking good, sir."

Grabbing for the knife he'd thrust in the strapping of the sling, Bill drags the point of it -- still sheathed in hard rubber -- down Sean's body from the hollow of Sean's throat to his navel. "Come for me," he growls. "Fucking come for me, you slut."

It's been a long time since Sean's come with his eyes wide open. This time, even though he's screaming, he doesn't want to let his eyes shut. He can feel the knife sliding down his body; he wants to see it, wants to see Bill's hand on a knife that's touching him when he comes. And he screams himself hoarse when he comes, hands clenching into fists again, eyes narrowing to slits but staying focused on Bill's hand. It'd be so _good_. So fucking good going that far with Bill.

Bill doesn't even try holding back his own orgasm, coming with a loud grunt, the knife falling unnoticed to the floor. "Fuck," he gasps after a moment. "Holy fuck, boy."

"Holy fuck, master," Sean pants in return. The word stops him cold -- _Christ, is it too early for that? Does he want that from me?_ \-- and he tries not to wince. "Sir," he corrects quietly.

"It's all right, boy," Bill says, resting a hand on Sean's thigh. "If you feel like calling me that now, I'll take it as the compliment it is." He squeezes gently. "You're an amazing sub." He doesn't add the rest of the thought -- that for the life of him, he can't understand how in the world Sean ever managed to top Liam Neeson for a year. Someday he'll feel comfortable asking one of them about it, but not now.

"Christ, and you're good at this, too, sir," Sean murmurs. "That's a word I ought to ask after first. I shouldn't be throwing that in mid-scene."

"You've said it before," Bill says. "And yes, it's a serious word. It's one of the reasons I figured you really were looking for a serious contract, that this week wasn't just a rebound thing." This is not a conversation they should be having while Sean's up in a sling, and so Bill backs off and flicks the switch that lowers the sling. "Bed," he says, firmly.

"Yes, sir," Sean says, groaning as he comes to his feet and feels the stretch in his ass -- _damn, that's nice_. He's wondering as he walks over -- _I've said it before? Christ, that's a word I can't hold back even when I'm trying. When the hell did I say it?_

Bed's close by, thankfully, and Sean stretches out on it, moaning again. "That was brilliant, sir; thank you for all of it."

"It was fantastic," Bill says, stripping and then settling next to Sean. He leans back and slides and arm around Sean, pulling him close. "You're amazing when you're that far under."

"Mmmmm..." Sean curls up close, tucking his face into Bill's chest. "Think I like this part best, sir, even when it's as good as this."

"I'm glad," Bill says with a chuckle. "There are so many macho bottoms out there who think you're insulting them if you try to give any kind of aftercare. It may mess with my image as a badass top, but I actually like snuggling."

"Not a hell of a lot's going to mess with your image, if you want my opinion," Sean murmurs. "This doesn't take anything away from how far down you can get me, how hard you can hurt me. It just means I have a reason to keep going there with you. I like that."

_-end-_


End file.
